12 Wishes
by Kenya Uchiha O.o
Summary: 12 deseos, 12 momentos entre Levi y Petra en serie Canon/Au. Chapter 12 "Cabaña" Rivetra Up!
1. Chapter 1

**12 Wishes**

 **Sonrisa**

* * *

Advertencias: SNK, Rivetra.

* * *

Cada mañana era un nuevo comienzo, el desayuno era la iniciación del ritual al cual todos formaban parte finalizando con la limpieza estricta matutina. La pelinaranja barría levantando el polvo y juntándolo con una pequeña palita, limpio su frente quitando el sudor.

─Soldado Ral ¿Ocurre algo?

La aludida se giró hacia su capitán ─ ¿Eh? No, es solo que Auruo se tarda con las bolsas que le pedí

El pequeño hombre saco de su bolsillo una bolsa de consorcio ─Aquí tienes, sigue con tu trabajo

Ella lo agarro y sonrió, él deseo que ella no dejara de sonreír, especialmente que no dejara de sonreírle a él.

* * *

 **N/A: Hola! Esta es una serie de cortos en la cual se basa en las 12 uvas que se comen en año nuevo y he aqui 12 deseos, 12 momentos cargados de Levi y Petra. Espero que les haya gustado!**


	2. Chapter 2

**12 Wishes**

 **Servir**

* * *

Advertencias: SNK, Rivetra.

* * *

El aroma inundaba la sala, ellos esperaban contentos su desayuno ya que la mejor mañana era cuando ella lo hacía.

─ Espero que lo disfruten

Cada uno agarro una factura y bebió un sorbo de ese adorado café.

─ ¡Ves Petra! Por eso digo que deberías ser mi esposa

Algunos rieron, ella bufo y el capitán ignoro.

─No digas idioteces Auruo

El hombre iba a replicar pero un golpe seco de una taza vacía se escuchó.

─Quiero más café

La chica se levantó rápidamente con la jarra en mano ─Aquí tiene Capitán

Levi bebió ocultando una pequeña sonrisa, Auruo se enojó, después de todo ella deseaba servirle al Capitán.

* * *

 **N/A: En verdad necesito al menos un comentario. ¡Sigamos con más Rivetra!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**12 Wishes**

 **Seguir**

Advertencias: SNK, Rivetra, Au .

_ (*u*) _

Los grillos cantaban, a lo lejos de las murallas los cantos de los búhos y la noche estrellada.

─ ¿Necesita algo Capitán?

El hombre paro algo sorprendido pero sin inmutarse en su rostro.

─Es muy atenta soldado Ral

─Por algo pertenezco a su escuadrón

La ve, la anhela pero se prohíbe a pensarlo.

─Entonces, deseo que sigas siendo uno de mis soldados a cargo

Ella cierra los ojos ocultando un leve rubor ─Claro que si

Y nunca lo dejo.

_ (*u*) _

 **N/A: Puse que era Au debido a que ella sigue viva y no muerta. Ojala lo hayan disfrutado!**

 **Pd: No se, me hice fan del Rivetra y al parecer soy la unica, tirenme arena por lo menos, este es un fandom algo dificil de complacer , solo un misero review,oK? Los amodoro!**


	4. Chapter 4

**12 Wishes**

* * *

 **Conocer**

* * *

Advertencias: SNK, Rivetra Au, Leve Ooc.

* * *

─Ese niño que nombro parece mi silencio que es el niño que encierra este hombre directo

Dejo de escribir y siguió esa voz, era la de una mujer.

─Es el hombre al cual deseo conocer

Termino de cantar, varios le aplaudieron pero solo él le dejo unas monedas.

─Cantas bien, hace tiempo que no escucho una chacarera

La chica guardo la guitarra en su funda.

─Muchas gracias, es muy amable de su parte

La vio irse pero se adelantó ─Café ahora

Ella alzo una ceja confundida.

Levi tosió por el nerviosismo ─Digo, disculpe si soné rudo pero ¿Quiere ir a tomar un café?

─Prefiero el mate pero café está bien

* * *

 **N/A: Es imposible para mi meter en algún fic una de mis costumbres culturales. En fin estoy muy contenta con sus fav/follow :3 Por eso voy a subir cuatro capis en el resto del día.  
**

 **Agradezco especialmente a Pandora, tomare tus concejos querida ! Muack**

 **Nos vemos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**12 Wishes**

* * *

 **Globo**

* * *

Advertencias: SNK, Rivetra.

* * *

─ ¡Viva el Escuadrón del Capitán Levi!

Era año nuevo dentro de las murallas, la mayoría estaba alegre, la mayoría olvidaba que estaban encerrados y olvidaban que no existían los titanes.

─ ¿Quién enciende el globo?

─ A mí se me queman, y mucho menos Auruo que lo desintegra apenas lo toca

─Cállate Erd

La única chica del grupo lo agarro y se dirigió al Capitán.

─ ¿Podría encenderlo?

El hombre asintió, ella lo sostuvo y él lo elevo.

─Quisiera encender más globos con usted

Levi se dio vuelta.

─Si así lo deseas, así será

* * *

 **N/A: Tengo mala experiencia con esas cosas, así que ya ni las compro. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Nos leemos!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**12 Wishes**

* * *

 **Mascota**

* * *

Advertencias:, SNK, Rivetra, Leve Ooc.

* * *

─ ¡Por favor!

─No

─Míralo, ¡Tiene miedo!

El hombre miro al pequeño gato que su novia tenía en sus manos.

─Tiene miedo de vos, tonta

Ella abrió la boca sorprendida para luego taparle las orejas.

─No digas eso, Levi Junior te escuchara

El Ackerman frunció el ceño─ ¿Cómo le dijiste?

Petra lo acurruco al minino en sus brazos ─Ya me escuchaste, así que no me digas así en frente de este inocente animalito

─Tsk, testaruda como una piedra tenías que ser

La pelinaranja bajo al gatito y abrazo muy fuerte a Levi ─Gracias, yo también te amo, siempre desee una mascota

─Feliz año entonces

Y se besaron.

* * *

 **N/A: Todos tienen un gato menos yo. Como siempre acepto críticas y opiniones.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	7. Chapter 7

**12 Wishes**

* * *

 **Tranquilidad**

* * *

Advertencias: SNK, Rivetra Au.

* * *

Hanji era la molestia de su vida, si él iba a la biblioteca ella le hacía alguna broma, de esas bien jodidas que te dan ganas de matarla, pero no sabía cómo hacia pero ella se las ingeniaba para molestarlo, después de todo son amigos. Aunque no tenía por qué seguirlo en su cita con Petra.

─No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien

El hombre de baja estatura la miro desconforme, la pelinaranja apretó su mano sonriéndole cálidamente.

─De acuerdo

─Jajá ¡Nuestro peque amiguito está enamorado! ¡Tenían que verlo cuando se le confeso a Petra!

Una vena resaltó en el Ackerman, Petra sonrió nerviosamente y Hanji en otra mesa no paraba de hablar.

─ ¡La agarro de los hombros y el abrazo ordenándole que saliera con él!

Él levanto la mirada furiosamente, la chica le tomo el rostro suavemente.

─No te olvides a que vinimos Levi Ackerman

Relajo la mirada ─Tienes razón pero esa cuatro ojos…

─Esa cuatro ojos es tu amiga y la quieres como tal de lo contrario nunca nos hubiésemos conocido

─Ya, tan solo deseo tranquilidad─ Petra le soltó la mano tristemente─ Deseo tranquilidad junto a vos

Ella se ruborizo y cuando le iba a contestar la chillona voz de Hanji se hizo escuchar.

─ ¡Tragos para todos en honor de los tortolos! ¡Yo invito!

─Tsk, ahora sí que la mato

* * *

 **N/A: Esa Hanji siempre tan comedida y graciosa. Espero que les haya gustado, ¡Nos estamos leyendo!**


	8. Chapter 8

**12 Wishes**

* * *

 **Vida**

* * *

Advertencias: SNK, Rivetra Au/Ou.

* * *

Daba vueltas en la habitación, allí en esas camillas yacía su escuadrón, yacía ella.

─ ¿Dónde estoy?

─En el cuartel con tus compañeros

─ ¿Logramos derrotarla?

─No

La pelinaranja lagrimeo levemente─ Debí haber muerto y… ─ un golpe seco retumbo, la cara pálida de la chica empezó a enrojecerse.

─Ral, eres un soldado, actúa como tal─ tomo aire─ A la humanidad le importa que estés viva, no muerta

La chica trato de sentarse pero no pudo, el dolor era muy fuerte.

─Estas viva con algunos huesos rotos pero viva

─Capitán

─Dime

─ ¿Usted deseo que estuviéramos con vida?

─Claro que lo desee

Y se acompañaron por el resto del día.

* * *

 **N/A: Espero que les haya gustado, he de decir que el Rivetra es todo un desafió para mí y me encantan los desafíos, así que como siempre recibiendo con mucha alegría sus críticas y comentarios.**


	9. Chapter 9

**12 Wishes**

* * *

 **Empezar**

* * *

Advertencias: SNK, Rivetra.

* * *

─Estoy muy emocionada, ya le escribí a mi padre de lo sucedido se pondrá muy contento

Levi acomodo un par de carpetas disfrutando el parloteo de la pelinaranja.

─ ¿Estas segura de esto?

Ella extrañada le pregunto ─ ¿Por qué?

─No pienso repetirlo Petra

─Estoy muy segura, no te preocupes

─Pero eres joven, con toda una vida por delante

─En este mundo la vida es efímera Capitán

Él se sentó cruzando los brazos y colocando sus piernas en el escritorio.

─Petra, tengo alrededor…

─No me importa tu edad, además no estas tal mal abuelito

─Eso no me ayuda

La mujer rodeo el escritorio sentándose al borde del mismo.

─Ambos somos adultos, sabemos las cosas que hacemos

Levi suspira ─De acuerdo, pero será luego de esta expedición

─Deseo que empiece

* * *

 **N/A: Lamento mucho si cometí algo de Ooc en Levi, así como también los Horrores/Errores Ortográficos a lo largo de los cortos. Mi gran duda existencial es la carta del padre de Petra y el porqué de un posible casamiento (hay distintas traducciones de ese dialogo) pero voy a seguir con la duda por otro lado espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**


	10. Chapter 10

**12 Wishes**

* * *

 **Libertad**

* * *

Advertencias: SNK, Rivetra.

* * *

Todos se reunieron en el balcón para recibir el amanecer, estaban cansados, estaban desolados, cada uno con su propio ideal pero todos con el mismo deseo, la libertad.

─ ¿Algún día veremos el mar?

─Ni idea mujer

Auruo se acomodó en el suelo─ Seguramente no somos las únicas personas que lo habrán pensado

─Cierto, quizá seamos unos del montón

Petra se acurruco en el hombro de Levi mientras sus compañeros los rodeaban.

─Lo único que deseo es la libertad─ susurro la pelinaranja.

* * *

 **N/A: No sé qué decir, solo que lo disfruto y ojala que ustedes también.**

 **Agradezco sus reviews y su apoyo! Nos leemos!**


	11. Chapter 11

**12 Wishes**

* * *

 **Descubrir**

* * *

Advertencias: SNK, Rivetra Au.

* * *

Acomodo sus anteojos para seguir leyendo sus apuntes, el día estaba cálido con mucho viento por lo que decidió salir al patio del colegio.

Comenzaba cuarto año de la secundaria, con la especialidad química y era nueva en el lugar por lo que no hablaba mucho con el resto.

─ ¿Usted es la delegada de cuarto año de química?

Subió la mirada encontrándose con una chica alta con lentes ─Si, mi nombre es Petra Ral

─Hanji Zoe delegada de séptimo año química, quería invitarte para la reunión con el centro de estudiantes

─Oh de acuerdo ─ levanto sus cosas, guardo sus anteojos, tomo su mochila y la siguió a un salón en el tercer piso.

Varios chicos, todos varones, ocupaban el lugar, había una mesa redonda en la cual estaban sentados todos.

─Ella es de cuarto año de química

La susodicha se presentó ─Petra Ral, mucho gusto

─Ya terminen con las presentaciones, tenemos cosas por hacer

─ ¡Oye enano no seas grosero!

Luego hablaron las situaciones en cada especialidad y los grupos que lo integraban, al finalizar quedaron en discutir el asunto en otra reunión.

─Ahora todos retírense

La pelinaranja guardo algunos papeles sin embargo una voz grave la detuvo

─Excepto la chica nueva

Cuando se fueron el resto de los delegados, ella esperaba en la puerta.

─Mi nombre es Levi Ackerman, delegado de séptimo año de electromecánica y presidente del centro de estudiantes

Hubo un pequeño silencio, algo incómodo para ambos.

─Eso es… genial Jajá ─trato de comentar la chica con nerviosismo.

─Seré directo, necesito una secretaria y alguien que se quede con mi puesto para cuando me vaya

─Eso no es democrático

─Te votaran, si saben que eres mi aprendiz, te enseñare cómo manejar esta escuela

─No lo sé

─ ¡Hazlo!

Tomo aire resignada ─Lo pensare

Él salió dejándola sola, miro el salón descubriendo un papel doblado en la mesa cuando lo leyó se ruborizo y corrió tras el presidente.

" _Levi Ackerman 011-1556342378, nos vemos Ral"_

Definitivamente ese año descubriría su deseo.

* * *

 **N/A: Hola! Aqui reportandome con el ante-último capi ¿Como la estan pasando? Espero que bien, con mucha alegría y felicidad con esta serie de 12 Deseos. Mañana subo el último, así que, nos estamos leyendo!**


	12. Chapter 12

**12 Wishes**

* * *

 **Cabaña**

* * *

Advertencias: SNK, Rivetra Au.

* * *

─Sigo dudando de vivir aquí

─No sé de qué te quejas si ya la cabaña está terminada y falta poco para el granero

El hombre se cruzó de brazos, ese lugar era peligroso.

─Era mejor si nos trasladábamos a las montañas, allá es seguro

La pelinaranja dejo el costal de harina para acercarse a Levi─ No seas gruñón, ya no existen

─Hay titanes cambiantes

─Los cuales defendieron a la humanidad, el resto se elimino

Entro a la cabaña seguido de ella, lanzo un par de troncos al fuego ─Eso es lo que te quieren hacer creer

─Entonces eso le suma adrenalina a todo ¿No?

─Hanji te afecto la cabeza ¿Verdad?

─Quizá

Luego ambos se sentaron en sus respectivos sillones, ella leyendo un libro y él limpiando su armamento.

─Está por anochecer ¿Qué quieres cenar?

Levi dejo sus armas a un lado ─Ahora te lo traigo

─No tardes

Al poco tiempo, el hombre traía en mano dos patos y cinco peces.

─A veces me pregunto cómo haces para encontrar eso en tan poco tiempo

─Supervivencia

La chica agarro los animales, y preparo un pato con papas. Cenaron en silencio, lavaron las cosas y se acostaron en su cama.

─Tu piel es suave

Ella rodo los ojos─ Y vos sos fuerte…en todos los sentidos

El hombre se acercó a la lámpara para soplarla ─Me molesta la luz

Acto seguido la beso y se amaron deseando nunca acabar.

* * *

 **N/A: No puedo creer que haya terminado, es una lástima que pasara tan rapido...quiza suba algun OS como recompensa por hacerme el aguante.**

 **Quiero felicitarlos por sus maravillosos reviews: Pandora/Sakabatto(Gracias a ti por darme mucho animo/apoyo en cada capitulo) , sombraescarlata (Gracias a ti por darme animos)y .33 (Gracias a ti por ser una de las primeras en dejar tu comentario)  
**

 **Saludos a los lectores anónimos!**

 **¡Aguante el Rivetra loco, no me importa nada! Gracias por leer.**


End file.
